Murder she Screamed
by DobbysSock77
Summary: Written for Snidgett's Banner Challenge  This is a story, a story of Alice and Frank Longbottom's last sane moments.


Struggling against the ropes that bound her, she looked up into the eyes of her captor, a look of pure hatred on her face. She had been having a wonderful day, her mother-in-law had come and taken her son, giving her some alone time with her husband, something they rarely had these days. Now they both sat, bound on the floor, looking up at who had ruined it all. If she had thought she looked crazy during her school days, it was nothing compared to the way she looked now; complete insane. Her stringy black hair fell in front of her face, her eyes full of anger and insanity, which was never a good mix.

"Tell me! I know you two know and you'll tell me!" she screamed, pointing her wand again at Frank. "Crucio!" she yelled as he twisted and withered in agony, his screams filling the air around her. Hot tears rolled down her face as she watched her husband look at her, his eyes full of pain. Alice wanted to stop his hurting more than anything in the world but she was helpless. Bellatrix had taken both of their wands when she had broken in. At first she had been alone, though three others had joined her shortly after. They now stood behind her, letting her torture them. Alice had recognized all three of them from pictures the Order had; Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, followed by Barty Crouch Jr. They all chuckled softly as her husband screamed, each scream piercing her heart.

Barty Crouch stepped forward then, pointing his wand straight at Alice, a sneer on his face.

"Well all know that you two have information we want, and trust me, we will retrieve it." He sneered as he crouched down towards her, his face in front of hers. Hatred filled her heart and she spat in his face. He looked disgusted as he wiped her saliva from off and he pointed his wand at her, the words of the spell he used drowned out by her screams as an intense pain filled her entire body. She hurt everywhere, she couldn't even think. Hot tears streamed down her face and she wished that they would stop, would just leave them alone; prayed that someone from the order would stop by, someone would stop them. The pain left as quickly as it came and small sobs shook her body.

"I-I won't t-t-tell you anything." She said between sobs, she would never betray the trust of her friends, would never give away information that could harm the order. She loved them, everyone had become like an extended family to her and she would die before she betrayed them. Turning to her husband, her heart broke as she saw his body still, eyes closed.

"Murderers! You've killed him! I-I'll k-k-kill you, all of you!" she screamed as her heart was shattered into a million pieces. Her Frank, the love of her life, and he was dead; lifeless next to her. She sobbed uncontrollably, as she stared at him.

"Shut up!" Rabastan screamed as he stepped forward and kicked her in the gut, leaving her breathless.

"They aren't telling us anything. Don't they have a son or something? Can't we take him, make them talk?" Rodolphus suggested, looking at the pictures on their mantelpiece, picking one of Neville up and showing Rabastan. "Look, where is this little thing?"

"Wherever he is, he's not here." Rabastan replied, waving his wand once, and looking disappointed.

"Oy! Look at this one, he's not dead!" Barty Jr. yelled, pointing to Frank. Alice turned her head back to her husband, relief flooding her heart as he stared at her, breathing slowly. He wasn't dead, but he was close to it. The light in his eyes had gone, leaving them dark and dead. He didn't even look the same. Bellatrix ran over to him, leaning over him, her face in his.

"Ready to talk yet?" she hissed at him, her hair falling all over him. He turned his head, looking at her, though not really seeing her. The look in his eyes made him seem like he was a thousand miles away. "This one's no longer useful." She said, kicking him before walking towards Alice. "What about you? Crucio!"

For the hundredth time in that hour, her body was on fire. Every inch hurt and she couldn't take the pain. There was no way she could fight back, though she had tried. She was helpless, laying on the floor bound by rope that burned the skin it came into contact with. Her eyesight grew dark around the edges as she slowly slipped from consciousness, her last thoughts of her son, his round face laughing as he ate his birthday cake with his fingers.

Augusta Longbottom walked down the street, a small Neville in the carriage in front of her. She had taken him for the day so her son and his wife could have a nice day to themselves and now it was time for the little tyke to return home. Coming up on the house, her heart dropped into her stomach as she saw the Dark Mark in the air above the little home. Picking Neville up out of the carriage, she ran as quickly as she could to the house, worry filling her heart.

"Frank! Frank dear! Alice!" she screamed, bursting through the open door into the dark house. She could hear short sobs coming from the parlor and she ran over, her heart breaking when she saw the two of them on the floor. Placing Neville safely on the sofa, she sat on the floor, leaning over her sons body. He was alive, but he wasn't there. It was like his mind was dead, the light in both their eyes had been diminished and they both looked around, not truly seeing. Hot tears ran down the old lady's face as she wept for the fate of her son and his lovely wife, knowing they didn't deserve what had been done to them.


End file.
